The Adventures of Ambural Dumbledore
by Le Rveur
Summary: Amburals many advetures, where her life takes a turn and she meets the gryffindor gang, and a specific Slytherin... :3 I lurv it all... Chap 3 up.
1. Good Bye Tours

I do not own Harry Potter, though I wish I did. I do however own Ambural and her supporting characters. Please, do try to enjoy it. Also, R&R please. BTW, if there are any mistakes in the French, please let me know.  
  
  
There was a knock on the door. Wearily, a girls with long auburn strands and piercing olive eyes looked up from the dish she was washing.  
"OUVRIS LA PORTE!" A cold voice called from the next room. The girl sighed and dried her hands.  
"Oui, Oncle Jean-Claude…" She walked to the door and opened it. Her eyes went wide as she looked at the figure at the door. It was none other than the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witch craft and Wizardry, Albus Dumbledore.  
"Ambural, my Dear, you've grown…" He said with a warm smile, his crystal blue eyes sparkling. The girl, Ambural, stood in awe.  
"Arrière-grand-pére…?" She asked quietly. Dumbledore continued to smile. "Oh, uh, come in…" She mumbled, her English drenched in a French accent.  
"Is your Uncle around? I'd like to have a word with him." Dumbledore said. Ambural nodded.  
"Oncle Jean-Claude! C'est pour vous!" Ambural said walking into a room that hung heavy with smoke. Her uncle looked at her. "C'est pour vous, Oncle…" She said softly. Jean-Claude got up.  
"Tu as fini faire la vaiselle?" Ambural shook her head. He glowered at her. "Fini! Allez!" With that, Ambural rushed back in to the kitchen as her uncle walked to meet her great-grandfather.  
"Ah… Jean-Claude, it's nice to see you again." Dumbledore said in a content voice.  
"I wish I could say zee same about you, Albus. What iz it I can 'elp you with?" Jean-Claude said, folding his arms. Dumbledore gave him a serious look.  
"I've come to collect my great-granddaughter." Jean-Claude laughed bitterly.  
"Now, you come, Albus. After deux yearz. After deux yearz of 'er being in my custody. Now you want yer gerl. What if I don't want to give 'er up? After all, you it wazn't you who came to take 'er under yer wing when my mother died. It waz me. I took that… that mess of a gerl into my house. Into my family. I put 'er through deux yearz of school!" Albus looked at him calmly.  
"It wasn't the righ-"  
"It wazn't zee right time, Albus? What makes zis zee right time?"  
"I'll pay you if you want. But I've come for my great-graddaughter." Jean-Claude still looked angry. He turned to call Ambural, only to see her with her trunk and suitcase packed.  
"J'ai fini." She whispered as she dragged both out the door. "Au revoir, Oncle. Merci." With that, Albus and Ambural Dumbledore left the manor in Tours. 


	2. Meeting the professors

Ambural walked quickly, tiny, but quick steps to keep up with her great-grandfather's long strides. They were walking down the street from her uncle's manor, towards a kiddy park. Ambural looked up at Dumbledore with a brow raised. Dumbledore looked down at her, his eyes glittering in amusement.  
"Où sommes nous aller?" Ambural said, completely forgetting she could speak English instead of French. Dumbledore took out a sealed test tube that was filled with some small animal kidneys and eyes in some kind of preserving fluid. "EW!" Ambural squealed. "What iz zat!" Dumbledore laughed heartily and took her hand.  
"Port key." He replied simply. Ambural nodded slightly as they walked into the gates of the park. She had a spinning sensation and was suddenly standing in front of a large door. She blinked, trying to recreate what just happened. Dumbledore opened the door, allowing his daughter to walk in ahead of him.  
"Where are we…?" Ambural managed to whisper. She looked around, taking in the surrounding. She stood in a room, very much like a common room. There was a door to her left and a door to her right. There where stair cases on each side of the room and that went up and eventually met in the middle, only to go up higher. Banners from the houses hung from the ceiling. The room looked magnificent.  
"This is the teachers' dorms. This is where we stay during the year. One can only reach here by a port key." replied an older woman with glasses that sat on the tip of her nose. It was the one and only, Professor McGonagall. She smiled warmly and took Ambural's hand in both of her own. "It's really a pleasure to have you here and finally meet you. I'm Professor McGonagall. I look forward to have you in my class, Ambural." Ambural found herself smiling slightly.  
"Zee pleasure iz all mine, Professor. I look forward to starting school at 'Ogwarts." Ambural replied. McGonagall looked up at Dumbedore, who looked completely proud. At that moment, Professor Snape walked out of the kitchen.  
"I see I've finally the pleasure to meet you Ms. Dumbledore…I'm professor Snape, the potions teacher." Snape said with a cold smirk on his face. He offered his hand and Ambural took it shyly.  
"I'm 'appy to meet you, Professor Snape. I look forward to potions. It's my favorite class." Ambural looked Snape in the eyes. Snape's smirk grew, but said nothing. McGonagall turned and walked to the kitchen door.  
"Remus, you should come meet Albus's great-granddaughter… She just stole Severus's tongue away." She said softly, laughing lightly. Snape glowered at her. Remus Lupin walked swiftly into the room.  
"Did she now? I'm in awe." Lupin said, giving a teasing look to Snape. Ambural blushed lightly. "I'm Professor Lupin. It's good to meet you Ambural." Ambural smiled.  
"It's good to meet you too, Sir."  
"Here, let me put your bags up in your room and let me show you where it is." McGonagall said, making Ambural's trunk and suitcase float up the stairs. She took Ambural's arm and led her up the stairs. "Do you play Quidditch, my Dear? The Gryffindors need a Chaser on the team…" Snape scowled and followed the two up the stairs.  
"Dear Girl, Slytherin needs a new Seeker. You'd be up against Potter…" He said softly, taking her other arm. Before Ambural could speak, McGonagall started speaking again.  
"What happened to Malfoy, Severus? Got tired of losing to us, so you kicked him off the team?" Snape gave her a furious glare.  
"NO. He has moved to a Chaser. He plays much better there, for your information." Ambural began to feel a bit uncomfortable.  
"I-I'm sorry to inform you both, but I don't play Quidditch." Both teachers stopped on the stairs and looked at her. "I'm afraid to fly… never been on a broom in my life… I'd rather like to keep it that way… no offence. Snape smirked again and nodded, walking back down the stairs looking rather amused. McGonagall continued to lead Ambural up the stairs.  
"oh, I see. Well, that's ok… what other things do you like to do?" She said, a warm smile back on her face.  
"Well, I'm a dancer…" Ambural said. McGonagall nodded.  
"Really, now? A ballet dancer?" Ambural shook her head.  
"No, a 'Ighland Dancer." McGonagall looked shocked.  
"You mean… you dance the Fling? The Sean Trubias? The Reel?" Ambural nodded slightly, embarrassed a bit. "My word Child! That brings back so many memories of my younger years. I was a dancer too!" Ambural looked amused.  
"Perhaps someday we could dance together. Anyway, I also write a lot… draw, and I am interested in Mugglez." McGonagall smiled and nodded.   
"You seem to have a wide range of talents. I look forward to seeing your effort. Here's you're room. I hope you enjoy your stay." Ambural smiled a thanks and walked into her appointed room and closed the door. She looked around. The room was small with a small armoire and bed. There was a full length mirror and a bed side table. The room was a soft shade of lavender, and the bed sheet matched. Ambural sighed and plopped on the bed. It was extremely soft. She suddenly began to feel drowsy. She had lost track of the time. She turned to a clock on the wall. It was late. Slowly, Ambural laid back and closed her eyes. 


	3. Morning and the sorting

There was a knock on Ambural's door the next morning. Awakening with start, jumped up to a sitting position just as the door opened. Remus popped his head in. He smiled warmly.  
"Ambural. Breakfast will be ready in a few." Ambural nodded. "Are you ready for your first day at Hogwarts?" Ambural nodded again. "I wish you luck on your first day!" He closed the door. Ambural sighed and opened her trunk. She pulled out a gray wool skirt, a white blouse, a black tie, and her black platformed boots. She dressed quickly and then put her school robes on. Silently she slipped downstairs and sat at the kitchen table. She watched the teachers and her great grandfather. Professor Snape and Professor Lupin were bickering and not paying attention, Professor McGonagall was making a coffeecake, and Professor Dumbledore was reading the Daily Prophet. Ambural cleared her throat.  
"Good morning…" she mumbled. Everyone stopped and looked at her. Professor McGonagall smiled.  
"Good morning, Dear. Are you ready for your first day at Hogwarts?" Ambural nodded slightly. Professor McGonagall handed everyone a piece of coffeecake and a cup of tea. Ambural nodded in thanks and ate silently. The teachers ate and talk, glancing at Ambural from time to time. As the time went by, more teachers came down to eat, read the paper, and talk to each other. Ambural met Professor Flitwick, Madame Hooch as well as many other teachers. Dumbledore took out his golden pocket and looked at the time.  
"Teachers, it is time to go to the Great Hall. And it is time for you, Ambural, to be sorted…  
*~*  
Ambural never felt so intimidated in her life until her Great-grandfather brought her before the students at Hogwarts. She trembled slightly as she looked around. Her eyes fell upon the famous Harry Potter. She remembered meeting him once last year, at the Tri Wizard Tournament when Beauxbaton came to Hogwarts. As she recalled, he was rather rude to her, when she had only wanted to meet him. Dumbledore began to speak in a soft, yet very hearable voice.  
Today, I'd like to present to you, the sorting of my own great-granddaughter. Ambural Dumbledore." The Great Hall grew even more silent; not even a whisper could be heard. Professor McGonagall brought out the stool and the sorting hat. Ambural stiffly sat on the stool and Dumbledore placed the hat on her head. The hat began to murmur.  
"Hmmm… You have a good heart… but a sly mind… Slytherin might be a choice, but your brain screams justice… so it's got to be…. GRYFFINDOR!" There was a roar throughout the Great Hall made by the Gryffindors. Dumbledore smiled down at his great-granddaughter.  
"Join your classmates, my Dear." He smiled and raised his hands. "Let the feasting begin!" Ambural nodded slowly and walked towards the table. She saw a girl with bushy brown hair push aside a red headed boy to make room for her. She sat across from Harry Potter. She looked up at Ambural and waved her over. Ambural walked over. The girl smiled and offered her hand.  
"Hermione Granger. It's a pleasure to meet you. Would you care to sit with us?" Ambural took her hand and couldn't help but smile slightly. She nodded and sat in between Hermione and the red headed boy. "That's Ron Weasley. And that," she said pointing from the red head to Harry Potter..  
"Iz 'Arry Potter…. I've met 'im, though I can't zay it waz an experience I enjoyed…" Ambural said coldly, in a barely audible voice. Harry blushed.  
"Oh… I remember you… You're one of the girls form Beauxbaton… You came up to me two years ago… some time before the Yule Ball…" Harry said. Ambural nodded and looked down at her plate of food. Hermione obviously kicked Harry under the table and began to talk with Ambural.  
"So what brings you to Hogwarts?" Ambural shrugged.  
"My Great-grandfather zaid it waz time…" Hermione nodded with a smile.  
"I'm glad you've come to stay with us. You'll love Hogwarts! The classes are incredible! Especially Professor Lupin's and Professor McGonagall's! And Professor Flitwick is truly amazing." Ron rolled his eyes and spoke with his mouth full.  
"I highly doubt she's a teacher's pet like you, Hermione. Just because YOU like the class won't mean SHE will." Hermione stuck out her tongue.  
"What year are you?" Harry asked. Ambural chose to ignore him. She spoke directly to Hermione.  
"I rather enjoy potionz, actually. Though, Charmz haz alwayz been enjoyable az well." Ron poked Ambural.  
"Hey! Harry asked you a question! That was rude!" He said in an angry voice. Ambural glared at him, her olive eyes going icy. As did her voice.  
"Perhaps 'e'll understand then, what it iz like to have someone ignore him. Perhaps 'e'll learn not to be zo rude to otherz." She turned to Harry, who seemed to shrink under glare. As well, he turned a pale shade of red. Ron turned red himself, but it was in rage.  
"You don't even know Harry! Don't talk about him like he's not here!" Ambural stood up.  
"Excuze me, I can tell when I'm not wanted. And you, Weazley, make it obvious." She turned, her long hair slapping Ron in the face and marched towards the doors of the great hall, not even sure where she was going. On her way out, she caught the icy blue eyes from a blond at the Slytherin table. She shrugged and finally walked out. Hermione looked as if she was going to strangle both Harry and Ron. Ron looked shocked from the her hair slapping him. Harry looked like he just wanted to burry himself.  
"Ron, you really didn't have to do that… She was right…" He said shaking his head. Hermione stared across the table.  
"What did you do to her?" She growled. Harry sighed.  
"I… uh walked away from her when she started talking to me… I thought she was going to ask me for and autograph or something!" Harry exclaimed trying to defend himself, seeing Hermione's expression darken. Defeated, he bowed his head. "Maybe we should go find her and apologize, Ron." Hermione nodded and the three got up and walked from the Great Hall. 


End file.
